


Des idées reçues sur les sirènes

by malurette



Category: Babar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Mermaids, One Shot, fantastic creatures, this was supposed to be a pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[continuité : <i>Les Vacances de Zéphyr</i>] Depuis son retour de vacances, Zéphyr n'est plus le même, comme s'il avait laissé une partie de son coeur derrière lui, et Arthur s'en inquiète.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des idées reçues sur les sirènes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des idées reçues sur les sirènes et sur les mauvaises fées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Babar, Les vacances de Zéphyr  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Crustadèle, Arthur -> Zéphyr, Zéphyr/Éléonore  
>  **Genre :** chagrin d'enfant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean et Laurent de Brunhoff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** Carabosse pour 31_jours (26 juin '06)  
>  **Continuité :** post-album _Les vacances de Zéphyr_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de mille

Depuis son retour de vacances, Zéphyr était bien silencieux. Il avait à peine parlé de son séjour, ne racontait plus d’histoires, ne riait plus aux blagues d’Arthur. A vrai dire, il parlait à peine à qui ce que soit, ne passait presque plus de temps même avec son meilleur ami. Au contraire, il s’isolait souvent et semblait presque constamment perdu dans ses pensées.

Est-ce que sa famille lui manquait ?  
Non.  
Quoi alors ?  
Rien, répondait-il.

Et il retournait à sa solitude. Il jouait souvent du violon, mais chaque air qu’il commençait gai finissait triste. C’était toujours très beau, bien sûr, mais ça faisait quand même de la peine à Arthur.

Alors qu’il avait réussi à convaincre son distrait d’ami de faire leurs devoirs de vacances ensemble, Arthur le surprit un jour à gribouiller son cahier, rêveur, ne prêtant visiblement aucune attention à ses leçons. Des cheveux longs, des queues de poisson, et un prénom de fille.  
Eléonore.

C’était donc ça.  
C’était donc ça ! il avait rencontré une fille pendant ses vacances, et il n’en avait pas dit un mot, la gardant secrète rien que pour lui ! pas un mot, pas un seul, même à son meilleur ami avec qui il avait juré de toujours tout partager !

Arthur se sentit terriblement blessé.  
Il eut soudain la certitude que pas une seule fois de toutes ses vacances, Zéphyr n’avait pensé à lui, qui se morfondait à l’attendre à Célesteville.

Ça n’aurait pas été si grave, s’il n’avait pas pensé à lui parce qu’il était dans sa famille, heureux de retrouver son papa, sa maman, ses frères et sa sœur. Mais non ! une fille ! le traître !  
Il se sentit brusquement l’envie de pleurer comme le violon de Zéphyr.

Une sirène, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait faire contre ça ? lui, le petit éléphant ordinaire ?  
Elle avait dû lui jeter un sort, ça n’était pas possible autrement.

C’est ça, une vilaine, méchante, affreuse sirène, avait ensorcelé son ami, le détournant de lui. Il la maudit de tout son petit cœur blessé, souhaitant qu’elle se fasse pêcher par un chalutier, ou bien manger par un requin avec plein de grandes dents bien coupantes.

Alors, alors, Zéphyr serait délivré du sort, arrêterait de penser à elle, et se rappellerait qu’Arthur existait toujours et que lui ne l’oublierait jamais pour une fille, n’est-ce pas ?  
Il n’avait plus qu’à espérer tristement…  
Attendre que son ami lui revienne, que sa vie redevienne normale ? avec ces jours qui se traînaient en longueur d’ennui, il lui semblait que ça n’arriverait jamais.

Car même si Zéphyr était revenu, les vacances étaient encore loin d’être finies. Heureusement, d’ailleurs, se disait Arthur : des vacances entièrement sans Zéphyr, ça serait triste à mourir. En fait, ces vacances avec un Zéphyr tout distant, c’était vraiment, vraiment triste.  
Comment veux-tu apprécier une journée à la plage, quand ton meilleur ami ne joue pas avec toi, ni au ballon, ni à construire le plus grand château du monde, ni à la pêche aux crevettes, ni même aller se baigner ni rien ?

Zéphyr restait assis dans son coin, à l’écart des autres, sur un rocher comme au bout du monde, contemplant les vagues d’un air rêveur.  
Dans les vagues, savait Arthur, nageait la sirène qui a capturé son cœur. Il se prit à détester l’océan qui fascinait ainsi Zéphyr et l’éloignait encore un peu plus de lui.

Zéphyr, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas son ami éléphant qui l’observe à la dérobée. Distraitement, il jouait avec un galet, jonglait avec. La pierre lui échappa, roula sur la grève. Sur les lèvres du petit singe se forma le prénom qu’Arthur s’est tellement pris à détester : Eléonore.

Pris de colère, Arthur se leva et s’éloigna de Zéphyr, loin, loin des regard de tous. Il se dirigea droit vers cette mer sournoise. Il ramassa à son tour des galets et les jeta avec force dans l’eau, comme si ça pouvait la blesser. A chaque coup, il marmonna la pire insulte qu’il puisse trouver.

Quand les flots de fendirent pour laisser apparaître une silhouette verdâtre, il manqua tomber à la renverse de surprise. La peau verte et écailleuse, des oreilles pointues, une sorte de bec, pas de cheveux, ça n’était pas l’idée qu’il se faisait d’une sirène…

« Qui- qui- qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je suis Crustadèle. Depuis ma grotte, j’ai entendu ta colère contre la mer, alors je suis venue.  
\- Mais…  
\- Et je suis la tante de la petite Eléonore que tu as l’air de tant détester. Quel est donc ton problème ? »

Tout ça fut dit sans la moindre méchanceté. Elle se présentait, tout simplement. Comme si tout était très naturel. Et Arthur ne put retenir, à ces mots, un cri du cœur :  
« Elle m’a volé Zéphyr ! »

La nommée Crustadèle eut un sourire indulgent :  
« Allons, petit éléphant. Les singes n’épousent pas les sirènes, tu t’inquiètes pour rien. »

Pour rien ? vraiment ? avec tout ce qui s’était passé, ou plutôt tout ce qui ne s’était pas passé depuis le début de l’été, depuis le retour de Zéphyr ?

« Il l’oubliera, un jour ou l’autre. Ton ami finira bien par te revenir. Si vraiment tu tiens à lui, si vraiment il tient à toi, il te reviendra.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Mais oui. Et si vraiment, tu crois qu’il va te quitter, inquiète-toi plutôt d’une petite guenon… car ton ami est un héros, demande-lui donc comment il a sauvé une princesse, cet été... tu verras, il te suffira d’aller le trouver, de lui parler.  
\- Ah…  
\- Sur ce, jeune homme, je pense t’avoir tout dit. Cesse de te lamenter, reprends votre amitié en main, et n’embête plus la Mer.  
\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, pardon ! »

Et dans une gerbe d’eau, Crustadèle plongea et disparut dans les vagues, aussi vite qu’elle était venue.  
Arthur lança un « Merci ! » à son adresse, espérant qu’elle entendrait, et, ragaillardi, courut rejoindre Zéphyr.


End file.
